Back to the Present
by westwingwolf
Summary: Lex and Clark make a wish that has dramatic changes in their world. Spoilers for everything through Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had this idea long before I even heard of "Apocalypse." Spoilers for everything til the end of Season 7. Please read and review.

Back to the Present

Chapter 1

Lex entered the icy fortress stunned by what he had discovered. After seven years of asking questions, searching for answers, being told lies, and having secrets kept from him; he had finally discovered Clark's origin. Knew why Clark hadn't died in that wreck on Loeb Bridge. Why he hadn't either.

But beyond those years was a lifetime of being treated with less respect in the eyes of his father. He wasn't worthy enough to the man who gave him life. All he ever wanted was easily given to a child that did nothing more than fall from the sky.

Then came a hollow feeling. Nothing had been worth it.

Suddenly, anger filled him. Not even the relief of finally getting the knowledge he wanted for so long could ease the hurt. Knowledge couldn't replace his father's love. It didn't bring back his mother or brother. It didn't make up for the fact that no one had loved him enough to chose him over the perfect Clark Kent.

He tried to do what his father asked of him and got nothing in return. Then he did the opposite in order to prove himself to the man, but that didn't work either. He loved his mother with all his heart and still he lost her. He tried to build a relationship with a woman he thought could love anyone and she bailed on him long before he did anything to ruin their bond.

He always knew his friendship with Clark would be difficult. Clark just wasn't the type of person who could understand that some times when it came down choosing right from wrong, sometimes an immediate wrong could later lead to a greater right. And still he continued to repair it even when the damage had been done.

His need to know why his father was so distant to him and in turn why so special led to one of his most regrettable losses. A friendship built on an equal partnership. It was never about being indebted. Simply, help me and I'll help you. And he had thrown it away to continue a stupid quest. To prove to his father that he was capable of love, respect, and honor. If he had just taken another path, he could have earned those qualities so much easier.

Now more than ever he wanted to destroy something. Wanted to obliterate Clark. Break everything in this stupid ice bunker. And after that, he wanted to erase himself from the world.

But first he would finish what he came here to do.

Taking the sphere that he had recovered from the fireplace, he searched for a place that the object appeared to fit. Soon, he discovered the proper setting and when the sphere was dropped inside, glowing lights filled the cavern.

He was mesmerized by the light show that he didn't notice when Clark approached behind him. But then his nemesis stood in his line of vision. Calmly he told him, "You're too late."

Clark was worried that Lex was correct, but still he hoped that he could change Lex's mind. He didn't want to take the last option left. "Lex, please. If you were ever my friend, you'll stop this now."

Lex released a harsh laugh. There were still some times when he couldn't believe the nerve of the man before him. "Where was that line of thinking when it was me begging you to see reason? Why did I always have to work for your friendship when I gave you mine freely? I'm done. You want my help, work for it."

"You don't know what's at stake here! You need to think of all the people who will suffer." Clark hoped there was some shred of humanity left in the man.

Lex had a sobering thought. Nothing could change between them. Clark would always see himself as the savior and Lex was always the one who needed to be saved. Except now Clark believed he needed to be saved from himself. "So that's it. Power in a human can only bring destruction while the same power in an alien will bring a better life. So much for wanting to give me a chance."

Clark was done with listening to Lex's opinions. He had done everything he could over the years to help his friend. And when their relationship changed, he had suffered without taking the easy solution of eliminating the competition. If he could, he would wish away this life with Lex in it. Perhaps that would save everyone from this rivalry. "Fine, if that's the way you want it to be, then here it is: I wish your family had never been involved in my life."

Lex realized that this could be the one thing in their entire friendship that the two completely agreed upon. "So do I." With that statement, a bright light filled the fortress and then everything went dark.

When everything was clear, Clark realized that the scenery was different. He wasn't in the fortress, wasn't even in the artic. Instead he was in a grassy field. One that he recognized as Miller's field back in Smallville. Confused and worried about what Lex might have done to them, he hoped he was still in control of his own actions. He knew that he needed to check on everyone. First, he would get in contact with Kara. If she wasn't in Brainiac's control, then she would be his best assent if Lex did have control over him. She was the only one who could stop him.

He super-sped to the farm, but when had stopped, he had an even bigger surprised. No farm house, no barn, no fields, no cows. All he could see was a large factory and several cars lining a parking lot. At first, he thought that perhaps he had over shot the distance. But peering around, he had seen some of the trees that he easily climbed as a small child. Much of the surrounding land was the same.

Exploring a little he found the sign declaring 'Rickman Industries: Smallville Pesticide Plant Est. 2002'

What had Lex done? He must have knocked him out somehow. Probably for a long time until he could set this up. Where was he keeping Kara? Who else had he harmed? He needed answers and hopefully Chloe was around to fill him in on his missing time.

However, when he reached Main Street, the Talon wasn't there. In its place was a parking lot. Lex had obviously taken this to the extreme. And Clark wasn't in the mood to wait anymore. He'd have to go straight to the source.

But at Lex's address, there wasn't a mansion. Instead the entire area was a neighborhood made of modern nearly identical homes. Screwing with his and friends' home, Clark could understand but it made no sense as to why Lex would remove his own mansion.

Before he would make the trip to Metropolis, Clark decided to check the LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant first. However, that proved to have also changed. He had never seen the place for himself, only heard about it, but there in place of Lex's factory was the Ross Creamed Corn Factory.

Now Clark was truly stunned. What purpose could this possibly serve Lex? Lex only cared about himself. Rebuilding a factory that his father had bought out years ago would do nothing.

Clark had been staring at the building for a while before he realized someone was calling his name. He turned to find his once best friend Pete. However, he looked slightly different. Not as young and carefree as he had seen him a few months ago. He could see the tiredness in Pete's eyes. But still Pete was smiling from ear to ear.

Pete approached Clark and swallowed him in a bear hug. "I can't believe it's you Clark! I haven't seen you in…man…years. It's like you disappeared on us."

Clark swallowed as all of the new details about the town finally caught up with him. "I know this is going to sound like a weird question but what's the date?"

Pete eyed him wearily. "It's great to see you too."

Clark shook his head as if he was waking up from sleep. "Sorry, Pete, it's just my brain is kinda jet-lagged and I'm not sure if I can tell day from night right now."

Pete nodded and smiled. "Sorry to give you a hard time. Today is May fifteenth. It's 2008 in case your brain is so fried you missed a year or two."

Not only was it the same year, it was the same day as when he met Lex in the fortress. That couldn't be possible. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am of the fact that I've spent the last three years working here. I swear lately I've been wishing that my dad would sell this place." Pete eyed the area with distain.

Now Clark's questions had increased exponentially. Had Lex found a way to turn back time? Certainly Jor-El wouldn't have done it for him. What happened to everyone else? Where was his mother? Lana? Chloe? Kara?

According to this life, Clark had been gone for several years. He didn't want to alarm Pete until he knew all of the repercussions. It would probably seem odd for him not to know about his own mother's whereabouts, and Pete probably didn't know Kara if he hadn't saved her in this timeline. But asking about Lana and Chloe would make sense. It was reasonable that he fell out of touch with time.

Concerned, Pete asked, "Clark, are you okay? You look like you were in a different place."

Clark snapped to attention. "Yeah…Look, I want to catch up with you, but I've got to make the rounds. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Lana and Chloe."

Pete scratched the back of his neck and concentrated on Clark's query. "Lana…you mean Lana Lang? I haven't thought about her since she moved to Metropolis with her aunt several years ago. As for this Chloe…never heard of her."

So there was a chance that Lana had not been harmed by Brainiac. But why didn't Pete know about Chloe. "Chloe Sullivan…she went to school with us. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Was into reporting."

Pete showed a bit of recognition. "Oh why didn't you say her last name was Sullivan."

Then shook his head as if the idea was completely absurd. "I don't think so man. I'm sure I would have remembered going to school with a beautiful woman like her."

Clark was eager that Pete at least knew her somehow. "So you've seen her?"

Pete laughed. "Yeah, well, I'd have to be from another world not to know about Lex Luthor's fiancé."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you don't know the circumstances revolving around Descent, then this chapter is going to have a few surprises for you. Please review because I'm a slacker by nature and a lack of response just increases my slackerness.

Chapter 2

"Mr. Luthor…Mr. Luthor?"

When Lex looked up to see he was no longer in the caves but in his LuthorCorp office. Before him stood one of his employees, someone who worked in marketing…or researches…he wasn't quite sure. His mind was still reeling from the idea that not five seconds ago he was standing in the arctic.

Taking notice of the fact that he was behind his desk and had a proposal sitting in his lap, he knew the man was looking for some kind of direction but he had no idea what the document before was about and he honestly couldn't care. Choosing to take the easy way, not like the man would think about arguing, he said "I'll look this over and we'll discuss it at a later date."

"Yes sir." The man left without another word. Lex could figure out later if that made him a good employee or not.

Throwing down the paper, he rubbed his eyes to try and ease the dizziness he felt. How in the world had he ended up back here and what had that device done to him? He needed to stop and think everything through, then decide what he was going to do with the repercussions, but first he needed a drink.

Walking to his wet bar, he found the bottle of scotch and poured himself what could easily be considered more than a double, then proceeded to down the glass. Closing his eyes, he took a few commanding breaths and re-open his eyes to stare around the office. He wasn't exactly sure but something felt different. It was still decorated in his cool black and purple colors, still showed that above all else, he was a tough businessman, but some of the accents seemed different.

Searching over every square inch of his office, that's when he noticed the picture frames on his desk that he'd been too preoccupied to catch at first. He put his glass back down on the bar, and started to walk towards his desk, but then heard the sound of his door opening.

Looking back, he was surprised to come face to face with his father. He certainly looked better than the last time he saw him. "What are you doing here?" What exactly was one supposed to say when confronted with his deceased father, especially when being responsible for that fact?

"Came back from Italy early and I wanted to congratulate you on the Emerson takeover. You did an astounding job with them. Made me proud as always." Lionel's smile appeared to be genuine, and when he slapped him on the back, Lex nearly fell over from surprise more than the applied weight.

Lex narrowed his eyes. This was some kind of trick. Something Clark had done to make him feel guilty and admit what he had done. Well not surprisingly, the idiot had screwed up because there was no way Lionel would praise Lex without an agenda, so there was no way he was going to let any guilt get to him.

He backed off and looked at his supposed father with guarded attention. Wondered if there was a way to get rid of the man without alerting Clark to his failed plan? He'd have to be careful or he would lose the chance to turn the scheme around in his favor.

"Son, are you feeling well?" Lionel approached him caution and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Lex almost jerked away but looking into his father's eyes, he could swear the man wasn't trying to screw with him. "Maybe it's time you took a vacation. I don't think you've had any real time off since I retired, and I'm sure you and Chloe could use some alone time to get away from the media attention."

"Chloe?" Why would he and Chloe be spending any alone time together, on vacation or otherwise? As far as he knew she still rightfully hated him. He couldn't blame her after all he had crushed her dream. He was amazed how well she had handled it and moved on to Lana's foundation. Probably figured she would take him down and then go back to her dream. He wouldn't expect anything less. Their whole friendship…and he liked to think at one time, they did have one…had been destroyed when they took opposing sides. Still, the loyalty she had shown him all those years ago was the reason he couldn't let her face prison.

Now Lionel appeared to be laughing at him. "Well I doubt you have another fiancé waiting in the wings. Chloe would kill you after she ruined your reputation, and I'd be more than happy to let her handle the reigns of LuthorCorp."

Chloe was his fiancé. Well that ruled out Clark being behind this whole charade. He'd never allow his best friend to be that kind of position. Perhaps this wasn't a trick at all. Perhaps the device he found had changed the world without either of them knowing it. He'd have to speak with Clark to be sure, but he wasn't going to risk tipping him off if he wasn't aware of anything. He knew Clark would do his best to 'fix' everything.

He found himself smiling at his father, "No, no one but Chloe. I just wasn't sure if she'd be busy or not."

Thankfully, his father seemed to accept this answer. "I'm sure she'll be able to take some time off from the Planet. I'll call White myself if necessary."

He wasn't sure how much new information he could handle for the moment. "No!" He rubbed his eyes, trying to calm down and control any further outbursts. "No, she'd hate that."

Lionel made a gesture to show that the thought of Chloe on his bad side would be a bad idea. "You're probably right, all the same, I think you should take the rest of the day off and discuss with Chloe at home."

For once, Lex agreed with his father and he didn't care to think about what problems he may later encounter with such a thought. He just wanted to rest before he thought out a plan about how to handle his new situations. "Fine, I'll go back to the mansion."

"Mansion?!" Lionel chuckled at the thought. "You and Chloe moved out of the penthouse without telling anyone?"

Lex thought quickly. "No, Chloe just likes to call it a mansion because she thinks it's too large for us." That made sense. If he was living in the same penthouse that he lived in before moving to Smallville, Chloe would believe it was too much for just two people. When she visited the mansion during her junior year, she suggested that he move his bed into his office since that was all he seemed to use anyway. On more than one occasion, he had nearly done it just to make her laugh. And if they had gotten a chance to use it, then so be it.

Lex had told the limo driver to take him home and sure enough when the doors opened, he stood in front of the building that he had once lived in while partying his way through Metropolis.

When he opened the door to his home, he noticed that like his office, there was a difference. Only this time, the changes were more noticeable. Blended in with some of the sleek furniture that he had used were also several comfortable sofas and chairs. The light seemed to pervade the living room more than he remembered. Probably because he always insisted the curtains were closed when returned in the mornings from clubs. Sunlight and hangovers did not mix.

A picture frame on one of the end tables caught his eye. Picking it up, he noticed the background showed a rolling green landscape with an old stone cottage in the background. Most likely some place foreign, probably Ireland or Scotland if he was to venture a guess, but that wasn't important. In the foreground, he saw Chloe standing beside him; her body was turned to face his side with her arms around his waist. He had his left arm around her back, keeping her as close as possible. If they were supposed to be smiling for the camera, then neither seemed to notice or care because they were too busy keeping their eyes and smiles on one another.

Carefully placing the frame back where he found it, he looked around the room and let out a low breath. Familiarizing himself with the place again could wait; right now he really wanted that nap. Walking back to where he remembered the main bedroom once being, he opened the door and looked for signs of himself. Sure enough when he opened a closet, he found his business suits, dress shirts, and casual attire.

After he hung up his jacket and tie and put up his shoes, he crawled into bed not giving a damn if the rest of his suit would wrinkle. Odds were they still had dry cleaning in this world.

Lex wasn't sure if he'd been asleep for only a few minutes or a few hours, but he awoke to the sounds of someone trying very hard to be quiet as he or she moved around the bedroom. Slowly opening his eyes and adjusting them, he finally saw Chloe was changing from work skirt into comfortable lounge pants. She had obviously already removed the blouse as she was wearing a Met U t-shirt.

He knew what Lionel had told him, but it was different when the proof was right there in the bed room. He looked her over, surprised with how comfortable she was to undress just mere feet away form him. He noticed the ring on her left hand; the sparkling diamond set in the middle of two emeralds on a platinum band seemed to fit her perfectly.

As soon as she was finished she looked up and caught him staring. "Did I wake you? Sorry." She walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him.

"Don't worry about it." He looked at the clock and noticed it was only a little after one in the afternoon. "Why are you home so early?"

"Lionel called me. Said you didn't feel so well so I finished what was necessary and took the rest of the day off." She placed her hand on his chest and drew soothing circles.

He noticed the worry in her eyes. For once it wasn't directed at him in fear for herself or her family and friends, but rather for him. He hadn't seen that kind of concern from anyone in years. Even with Lionel, he could never tell if it was genuine or not, he just made the assumption that it wasn't. In fact, she was the last person to ever express concern for him, wanting to know his feelings about sending Lionel away to prison.

He reached for her hand and held it steady where it had stopped above his heart. "I'm fine. I promise. You didn't need to come home, but thanks for doing so anyway."

She gave him her best smile. "No problem. Just means we can play hooky. Also, means I'll have plenty of time to prepare dinner."

"We don't have to do anything special for dinner. We can just order in something." He didn't mind if they never left this bed again.

"No can do. Lois is in town and we are having a family dinner. Dad, your parents, Julian, and Lucas have all agreed to come."

The plural of 'parent' had brought him pause but it was his deceased brother's name that caused him to shout "What?!"

However, Chloe did not miss a beat before rolling her eyes. "I know you guys have sibling rivalry issues, but you both really need to get over that. It's shameful that the sixteen-year-old is the most mature of the three of you."

He couldn't believe that in the span of seconds he'd gone from having nothing to having an entire family, fiancé included. He tried to piece together what could have happened into this world that made everything different. However, his continuing silence must have alarmed Chloe. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't get sick," he said assuredly as possible.

That caused Chloe to laugh. "Then why did I have to nurse you back to health from your cold last month?"

He knew he hadn't had an illness since the meteor shower, but if Chloe was telling the truth, and he couldn't see any reason she wouldn't be, then perhaps he had never been in the meteor shower. "I just meant that I didn't let any illness get to me."

She tilted her head and smiled at him knowingly. "Yes, you were very manly and strong when suffering from your sniffles." She kissed him on his cheek and patted his head.

Her humorous mood affected him, and Lex found himself uncharacteristically wanting to revel in it. He grabbed her and flipped her so that he was now above her. Once she was over the surprise, she started laughing, and all he wanted to do was watch her. Eventually, she calmed down and caught his eyes, returning his stare as she smiled at him. While he watched her, he realized how much he wanted to kiss her and it suddenly occurred to him that now he could. Leaning down to gently press his lips to hers, it wasn't long before Chloe returned the kiss.

The kiss had left him wanting more. He could feel all of Chloe's spirit and passion in that one kiss, and it was more than he had known with any woman before her. As eager as he was to learn the hows and whys of this world, he wanted nothing more to enjoy it without question for the next few hours.

Later, Chloe insisted on washing up and starting dinner, and none of his protests in order to remain in bed could stop her. He offered to help, but she said that she knew he would just pretend to be helpful while he schemed about how to get them back into the bedroom. So instead, he went into his office to research as much as he could on his new life.

He discovered that much of his father's life had been the same, except for when it came to starting his family. Apparently, Lionel Luthor had tried to be the devoted family man. He had brought in the best doctors to help with his wife's heart condition and she had survived. Still, some time during her illness, he had strayed and Lucas was the product. But he had owned up to his indiscretion, and with Lucas' birth mother still being unfit, Lionel had taken him into the family and Lillian had adopted him as her own. Over the years, Lionel and Lillian's marriage had been repaired enough to allow for Julian's birth and life.

Several years ago, Lionel had been diagnosed with liver cancer but it had been detected early enough to allow him to recover. Only three years ago, he had handed over control of LuthorCorp to Lex and mostly remained behind the scenes as a special advisor.

Lillian focused her attention on LuthorCorp's charities. Lucas was in college, but his wild affairs were well documented and it seemed unlikely he would settle down soon. Julian was a sophomore in high school with a high GPA and involvement in several school sports.

He had also found some photos of Chloe and him at a few functions along with articles about their relationship. Apparently, they attended a minimal amount which was fine by him. He had never really cared about the dinners and ceremonies beyond helping with his connections. He suspected Chloe hadn't cared for them either which accounted for the low number. They had made their debut at a LuthorCorp function a few months after she began college. He couldn't be certain, but something told him they had been dating long before then. Four months after their relationship hit the papers, Chloe had moved in with him, and their engagement had only been announced a month prior.

However, research through papers and files were not going to be enough to help him get by in this world. He would have to gain as many memories as possible without raising alarm. With resolve at hand, he walked into the kitchen hoping his plan would work. As he approached Chloe, he tried to think of something that wouldn't sound contrived or phony. In the end, he just went with the truth, "You know you amazed me the first day we met."

Chloe turned to face him, "Well you annoyed me the first day we met."

Lex was put off by her assessment but he would work through it. "How exactly did I manage to do that?"

Working on the salad, she answered "You couldn't just come right out with the real reason as to why you were in a high school newspaper office. Your initial reason was beyond ridiculous."

So perhaps things between them weren't that different. Still if he wanted to know, he'd have to provoke the answers. "It was not ridiculous."

Chloe took a mocking tone. "I'm sorry, but I was looking for my brother and I thought I might find him here. In what universe would Lucas participate in a school activity?" She stared at him with a knowing smirk.

No universe apparently. "Fine, I admit it wasn't the cleverest of opening lines, but I was trying…"

"To not admit that you were impressed by a high school girl?" She knew she had him. "I didn't believe that you had only heard about me through my father either."

"That was true. Gabe did do a lot of bragging." He wouldn't admit that some times after Gabe's initial bragging, he would personally seek him out hoping for a Chloe story.

"I don't doubt that, but we both know that you liked my article on Templeton Industries and wanted to know where I had gotten my information." Having just finished her work, she walked up to him and with her eyes dared him to deny her claim.

He smirked before wrapping his arms around her and pulling closer. "You're right. And I'm grateful with the results of seeking you out." He leaned down and kissed her. Unfortunately, she had to pull away when the phone rang.

He felt an incredible sense of relief in knowing that in whatever world he lived in, he would find Chloe. Just more proof that Chloe belonged with him.

Chloe said her goodbyes and turned back to face him. "That was your mom. She said they'll be here in a few minutes."

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with nervousness. Soon he'd be faced to face with a mother who had been dead for years, a brother he lost touched with, and another who he only knew thanks to a cloning experiment. And he barely knew this version of any of them. He wondered how much he could get away with if he just nodded along.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: When I switch back and forth between Clark and Lex, there is a time difference. For now, it's only a few hours but that may change in the future so just be aware of it. Please review because reviews are like chocolate. I'm excited that I have them, enjoy them all the way through, and then I'm really sad when they are all gone.

Chapter 3

The news of Chloe's life hit Clark like a ton of Kryptonite bricks. He hadn't felt this lost since he had learned of her supposed death a year ago. Yes, Lana's Brainiac-induced coma had upset him, but he also knew where to place the blame. Her engagement like her death made no sense. How could Chloe ever think involving herself with Lex was a good idea? He knew this world was different but surely Lex's dangerous nature remained intact. Clark had spent years believing that he could stop Lex from becoming a destructive force, but now he had to admit that nothing could change Lex. If Lex could be stopped from crossing the line, then he would have done so back at the fortress with the Kryptonian device. And he wasn't going to sacrifice Chloe to this world.

"Pete, I think I'd like to go home before I do anything else." Clark couldn't tell him that he had no idea where home was, but he'd hope Pete would make a friendly gesture. "I'm feeling a little dizzy so I don't know if I'll be able to get back on my own."

"No problem, I'll give you a lift." Pete led them to his car, the same one that he was driving when he nearly drove himself and Chloe to their doom. Clark guessed that probably never happened, at least not for Chloe.

During the drive, Pete asked several questions about Clark's decision to travel around the world after they graduated, but Clark only gave noncommittal answers, having no idea what those experiences were. He noticed that Pete never spoke of his abilities which made Clark wonder if he even knew about Clark's history. Deciding not to push the issue until he knew for sure, he turned the conversation back to life before he had left. Pete was eager to reminiscence about the past including the time he had saved Clark from having to spend the entire homecoming night as the latest scarecrow.

Clark was surprised when Pete turned into the neighborhood that was located where the Luthor mansion had once been. Stopping outside the home, Pete stated that he was sorry that he couldn't go inside but he needed to get back to work. Clark thanked him and promise to catch up later.

He stood outside the modest two-story home, preparing himself for what he would say to his mother when he opened the door. He pushed the doorbell and momentarily thought of speeding away but chose to stick it out. He knew his heart had nearly stopped when the door opened to reveal his father.

Jonathan grabbed Clark while simultaneously calling for his wife. Martha appeared from the kitchen, equally surprised and excited to see her son. She pulled him into a hug and scolded him for not notifying them that he would be in town.

Clark took notice of the décor noticing that much of the furniture and photos were the same that he had seen growing up. The only major difference was the layout of the home that they now appeared in. He followed his parents into the kitchen while his mother declared that she would make his favorite dinner in celebration.

"How was Panama?" Jonathan asked.

Clark's mind was splitting in different directions. He couldn't fathom why their home was so different but neither of his parents seemed to notice. But more importantly, his father was speaking to him. Of all the times he wanted the chance to talk with him for just one more time, he never pictured the conversation sounding so casual. "Panama?" he asked in confusion.

"Your last e-mail stated that you were in Panama. That is where you were for the last few weeks, right?" Jonathan asked clearly concerned. Martha stopped her plans to listen to Clark's response.

Clark knew that his parents were the ones he could talk to about anything, but how could he tell them that he didn't belong here. That the world he knew was a very different place. That if he wanted to get back to the way it was, then he would have to let go of the man who raised him, again. He could certainly see the benefit in staying here.

But so much had changed, and he wanted to get a hold on all those changes before he made his final decision. Clark stood up and paced around the room. Maybe there was a link in this world that would help him. There had to be a reason for all of these changes. Some lesson he was meant to learn. Some test he needed to pass. "It's just being gone for so long, and coming back it seems like everything is different. Like the farm."

Jonathan dropped his head before looking back up to Clark. "Son, I know we were all upset about losing the farm. And if I could have found a way to break that contract with Bob Rickman, I would have. To this day I'm still not sure how it happened. But that was six years ago and what's done is done. I thought you had moved on."

Clark searched his memory and knew that Rickman had died during the battle with Kyle Tippet, and his death had broken the contract. Why hadn't he died in this world? "What happened to Kyle Tippet?"

Martha and Jonathan both seemed surprised by Clark's sudden change in topic. Martha took the lead. "The man who used to live out in the woods? He died, but I don't understand. What does he have to do with anything?"

Clark desperately tried to make them see his point. "He worked with Rickman. They both got powers after the first meteor shower. We discovered all of this after Rickman came to town and the whole controversy of whether or not Kyle attacked Lana."

Martha tried to calm him. "Sweetie, you're not making any sense. It was never determined that the two of them had a connection. And I don't remember any incident where Kyle supposedly attacked Lana."

Jonathan added, "And what's this about the first meteor shower? As far as I know, Smallville has only had the one meteor shower that was your arrival."

He knew this world was different, but wouldn't he have dealt with Rickman like before? Chloe told him that Rickman and Tippet worked together. She was the reason he met Kyle. If she hadn't dropped her camera…she hadn't here. Like Pete had said, she hadn't been here. Why wasn't she here?

Suddenly a memory flashed in his mind. She was worried about moving away because the LuthorCorp plant was closing, the same plant that wasn't here now.

And with gut wrenching pain he knew why. He had wanted a life where the Luthors weren't involved with him and here it was. He needed to sit down and blindly found his way back into a chair.

Then his brain finally caught on to what his father had just said. There had only been one meteor shower in this world. That meant Brainiac hadn't found his way here yet. Maybe this world was better. But it wasn't his. And could he really trust that this Lex wouldn't end up just as he had in the old world? Could he leave Chloe to fend for herself if and when that time came? "Did you ever have to make a difficult decision even though you knew it was for the best?"

Martha glanced at her husband before answering, "When we first found you, we wanted to hide you from everyone. But we knew people would ask questions, so we took you to the Smallville Orphanage and said told them we found you wondering around. Even when you were little, you had some amazing abilities, and we had to hope that no one would discover them in the time that it took us to formally adopt you. Leaving you there was the hardest thing we ever had to do, but it did work out."

Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury to wait everything out and hope for the best. There had to be something that he could do to keep some of this world and change other parts of it. He knew he couldn't approach Chloe without scaring her and possibly tipping off Lex. He wasn't even sure if this Lex was the one he knew or another, but he needed to be careful. He needed to get to the fortress and seek Jor-El's advice. See if there was even a way to make this work without speaking with Chloe.

With his decision made, he stood back up determined to get started. "Do you remember what I did with the key for the fortress?"

Jonathan grabbed his arm, "Clark, you're jumping from one discussion to the next without giving us any context. You need to explain yourself."

Clark weighed his options on just how much he could tell them. "There's something I need to do. I have to move forward in my destiny, and in order to do that I have to visit the fortress."

"What fortress?" Martha questioned him.

"The one in the arctic that Jor-El set up for me."

"Who is Jor-El?" Jonathan asked.

Astounded by how little they knew of his life and frustrated with having to explain, Clark tried to keep his feelings out of his voice. "He's my biological father. He can help but I just need the key from my ship."

Martha and Jonathan turned to each other and silently spoke before turning back to their son. Jonathan said, "We never found any key." Immediately after Martha asked, "How do you know all of this?"

Clark wondered if telling the truth in a world that didn't match with his was the same as telling a lie. Still he knew it had to be done. "He found a way to contact me, and he wants me to start my training in how to properly use my powers." If he didn't have the key, that could also mean he never found the stones or made the fortress. And Kara? He almost forgot. She was probably still in Reeves Dam. He wanted to rescue her, but she was hard to handle the first time around and without Jor-El for advice, he didn't want to make it harder for him to make his plans work. She would have to wait until everything was in place. He had a lot of work that needed to be done. First on the list was finding that key which hopefully was still in Miller's field where his ship had landed over twenty years ago. "I have to find the key to my ship."

He tried to leave but Jonathan stopped him. "You've spent three years traveling around the world helping people. I think you can take at least a day to spend with your family before you start another journey."

Clark thought about how much he would want to spend some more time with his father, even if things weren't exactly how he knew them. Securing the future could wait one more day.

* * *

Lex stood in the hallway while he watched Chloe greet his mother. He resisted the urge to push Chloe out of the way, instead choosing to wait his turn. When his mother pulled him into a hug, he was reluctant to let go, even as Lucas passed by saying, "Jeez Lex, she's only been gone for a few weeks, you big baby."

Lillian pulled back and smiled at Lex. "Pay no attention to him. He hasn't left my side from the moment I stepped off the plane." She winked and then stepped into the living room while Lex shot Lucas a smug grin which was returned with a glare.

He was taken aback when a younger version of the creation he engineered stepped up and spoke in a conspiring tone "Just between us, I think he's angling for a new car to replace the one he wrecked last month." He nodded to show his agreement. Apparently Lucas' behavior hadn't changed much, but he knew nothing of this accident. He wasn't exactly sure what to think of Julian. He looked similar, could definitely see him in what he'd known from before, but he was different too. Less defiant then what he remembered and more…brotherly.

Then of course there was also the fact that he was currently wearing a baseball uniform. Lex stared at him as if he were the oddity. Julian misinterpreted the look, "Sorry, game ran long. I'll just go wash up." He headed toward the guest bathroom before turning back, "You're still coming to the last game of the season, right?"

Julian seemed so optimistic; there wasn't any of that trademark Luthor-ness of hiding any hope, and Lex knew that if he said no, then his little brother would certainly show his disappointment. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it." Julian shot him a grateful smile before continuing on to the bathroom.

If he was going to make it through dinner and beyond, Lex needed to steel himself for how odd this life was going to be to him and move past it. His dad and Chloe were already concerned and he didn't need to give them any more reason to think he'd lost his mind. He obviously couldn't talk about specifics, but simply nodding would also call attention. He would have to generalize his thoughts and questions and hope to pick up more information from others would say. He made a mental note to ask Chloe where they kept any photo albums and home videos. Perhaps, he could ask his mom also, he would think of some plausible need for them later.

Turning, his saw Chloe speaking to his father. Even though rationally he knew there was no reason to be alarmed, he still felt an instinctual need to be near her. It didn't matter if she was laughing at something Lionel had just said. He tried to think of a plausible excuse to pull her away, but luckily Gabe arrived followed by Lois and that took Chloe's focus.

Soon they were all seated in the dining room at a large circular table which easily allowed for the coziest family dinner experience that he ever knew he had. He was grateful to sit in between Chloe and Lucas, feeling that sitting next to his mother, father or youngest brother would be too much surrealism to take for a meal that was already going to break records.

Lex did his best to inject what he could to the conversation around the table. As Lillian and Lionel discussed their trip to Italy, he had insight into the various places they visited. He laughed when Julian told of the various ways that Lucas tried to convince him to throw a party while they were away. Lionel and Gabe tried to engage in some discussion about LuthorCorp but were quickly stopped by Lillian and Chloe, so they spoke about various news events around the world while quickly stating what effect that could have on the business. Lois mentioned that she enjoyed traveling in Europe, making sure that Lucy stayed out of trouble. She worked in temporary jobs as she journeyed, but she hadn't found any long-term career. She had determined that she was dead set on never being a waitress again. However, Lois was intrigued by Chloe's suggestion that she write about her experiences.

During dessert, Lois said "I want to hear about Lex's proposal." For once in his life, Lex was thankful for Lois' existence.

Chloe shook her head. "You've heard this story several times. I'm not telling it again."

"I know but it was through e-mails and on the phone. I want to see your expression as you tell it, that's half the fun." Lois and Chloe were in a staring match to see who would cave first, and it might have gone on for a while if someone hadn't interjected.

"I believe I haven't heard the story." Lillian smiled knowingly. Chloe broke eye contact with Lois to turn to her voice. Lex knew that Chloe was trapped. His mother more than likely had heard the story, but Chloe wouldn't defy her future mother-in-law over something so silly.

He heard Chloe mutter something about 'sneaky Luthors' before playing up the act of begrudgingly beginning the tale. However, her eyes sparkled so she obviously was more than thrilled to share. "You remember that article that was coming out about Metropolis' Up-and-Coming Professionals? Well, I was a little nervous about being on the other side of the interview process, so Lex offered to help me prepare by asking questions. So I've just answered a question working as editor for the high school paper, and he asks 'Will you marry your boyfriend if he asks?' before moving right on to a question about how do I find my stories."

"Smooth" Lucas said before Lois, Lillian, and Lex shushed him. He tried to get sympathy from the other dinner guests but they were wisely choosing to keep quiet.

Chloe continued, "I'm floored at this point and all I can think to say is 'What did you just ask?' and of course, smartass as he is repeats the question about how I find my stories." She shot Lex a teasing grin, and he surprising felt sheepish even though he had no memory of the event.

"So I take my only logical action and hit him across the chest." Chloe pretended to repeat said action for her audience. Everyone laughed and Lex didn't feel too bad about being the focus of it.

"Tell them what you did next," Chloe instructed him. Lex begged off by saying "No you do a much better job." Chloe rolled her eyes, "You just don't like to talk about how vulnerable you were in the moment." She turned to the group, "It was very sweet."

Lex smiled sweetly, "All the same, I think they would much rather hear it from the writer." And he wouldn't risk looking like an idiot.

"Sure. After I smack him, he says that if this is how I'm going to treat him during the marriage then he'll need to increase security. I tell him 'no' and he drops his head before trying to act like he wasn't bothered and goes back to the questions. That's when I realize he thought I meant 'no to the marriage' when what I really meant was 'no to the need for security.' I pulled his face to mine to get him to look me in the eye and I say 'yes.' He just stared into my eyes and knew I was sure about this, then he smiled…a real smile not that smirk of his. We kissed and here we are." Chloe finished with a soft smile.

"Here we are." Lex repeated before moving in for a kiss which Chloe returned. They kept it relatively short as they knew about their audience even without the collective 'aww' from the group, though it sounded more sarcastic from the part of the table where Lucas and Julian were seated.

From that point the conversation turned to wedding plans and the future. Apparently, Chloe and he had made a deal that the wedding would wait until she was out of college, and then they would see what fate would have in store for them once married.

Julian joked, "I bet six months after the wedding, we'll all learn of that Chloe's pregnant."

"No way, they'll have a honeymoon baby. Easy money." Lucas stated.

The two shook hands, and Lex could only guess the terms of the bet would be made later. "Thanks for treating our future with the up-most respect."

Lillian shook her head and looked at Lionel. "I just don't know where we went wrong in their upbringing." Lionel shrugged his shoulders and shared a smile.

The remark made Lex realize just how different things must have been from his childhood. He would never experience it, and had no memory of it. Life wasn't fair. But he couldn't let himself dwell on that. He'd rather concentrate on the fact that he could make new memories. He would get to know his family now that he had it. Do whatever necessary to make sure he never lost it.

Lillian's voice cut through his thoughts. "That was a lovely dinner Chloe, and I think as a thank you, Julian and Lucas will volunteer do wash the dishes. Right, boys?"

Off her look, Lucas said "I was just going to offer, come on Batman." They gathered the plates while everyone else moved into the living room.

A half an hour later, Lex was discussing business with Gabe, his father and a very bored Lucas. He looked around to find his mother laughing with Chloe. They both seemed to get along well and it felt good to see that. On the opposite side of the room, Lois and Julian were talking, but that left him with a sense of apprehension. He knew only too well how close Lois and the clone had been, he wasn't happy then, and seeing her flirt with a younger version definitely didn't ease his mind. This needed to be remedied soon.

He walked over to Chloe and asked to speak to her alone. Lillian excused herself to rescue Lucas from what he was probably considering a torture session. Lex and Chloe moved into the kitchen so as not to be heard.

"Why the need for secrecy?" Chloe asked while double checking the work Lucas and Julian had done with the dishes.

"Can't you make your cousin behave herself?" Lex asked as he pointed toward the living room.

Chloe scoffed. "You should know by now that you can't make Lois do anything especially if it involves behaving. What's wrong?"

"She's shamelessly flirting with my little brother." He knew he might be acting a little crazy, but if Chloe knew what he knew, then she would share his concern.

Chloe peeked through the door to see that Lois was indeed leaning closer than necessary to listen to whatever Julian was saying, and she didn't bother to remove her hand from his shoulder. "Why do you care? Sixteen is legal in Kansas as if we both weren't well aware of that fact."

Lex was stunned by this new piece of knowledge about their history, but admitted that he shouldn't be too surprised. He had thought that they started their relationship long before the papers mentioned it. He quickly recovered. "True, but it's a well known fact that girls mature faster than boys. When we started dating, you could have passed for twenty but a sixteen year old guy is no older than sixteen."

He seemed pretty pleased to pull that off until Chloe stated, "Well Lois isn't like any other woman. Right now, she actually has the maturity level of a sixteen year old so there's nothing to worry about."

He knew he was being unreasonable, and he would have to make the adjustment of thinking of Lois as family anyway, but beyond the strangeness, he did think of a good reason. He could only hope that it held true in this world. "Look, you know how Lois is with guys. They flow in and out of her life, and she's barely done with one before moving on to the next. I don't want them to start something, and have it fall apart where each of us has to take sides. I know she's your cousin and you love her, but consider how much I don't want my brother to be hurt."

Chloe smiled sympathetically. "You're probably right. I'll have a talk with her and keep her away from Julian for the rest of her trip. When she gets back on the road, she probably won't give him another thought. Just keep in mind that you may only be delaying the inevitable."

"I will." With any luck, Julian would have a girlfriend by the time Lois came back around, or Lois would have decided a fling with a high school student wasn't something interesting to her. He was certain his hopes relied on Julian.

After everyone had left for the evening, Lex and Chloe were preparing for bed. He sat on their bed thinking about his proposal. Chloe had been so animated with her retelling, but from what he could gather his proposal had been impromptu. He had her ring in a safe that he had been saving for a year, but he hadn't actually had it in hand at the time. He wondered if perhaps Chloe was only keeping up appearances and would have preferred the traditional down on one knee style.

He walked into the bathroom where Chloe was washing her face. She grabbed a towel to dry and looked at him from the mirror. He started, "Did you like my proposal? Was it everything you wanted it to be?" He felt stupid asking out right, but he desperately wanted to know. He needed things to be right in this world since he probably wouldn't get a third chance.

She put the towel down and turned to face him. "Yes." She grabbed his hand to pull him close. "I'm not the kind of girl who needs over the top romance." He could tell she was recalling some memory, and waited for her to share. "I knew of this girl in my high school…she was a recent transfer student. One day her boyfriend who was a marine shows up at our school. He had just been sent home from war. They had one of those 'movie moments' right there in the hallway. A couple days later she dropped and married him. Now, I have no idea what their life is like, and they could be sublimely happy, but I remember thinking how incredibly wrong that was to me. It certainly works for some people, but I don't consider myself the 'roses and sappy speech' type. Your proposal was perfect for us."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss deepened, she moved her hands up to the back of his head. When they pulled back, she continued to rub his head. "I think you need to shave again. I'm feeling some stubble on there."

She walked out of the bathroom, while he moved closer to the mirror. Rubbing his own head, he indeed felt the beginning of his hair growing back.

This world was going to take some major adaptation.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming. Remember the first part is Clark's day, then next is Lex's day but they are the same day.

Chapter 4

The dinner with his parents made Clark feel like he once again had a home while also making him feel guilty for knowing that he was looking for a way to leave it all behind. He tried to console himself that the best case scenario would be keeping this life and saving Chloe. If he had to give it up, then he knew that it was for the best. There was no telling what horrible suffering Chloe would endure when left to the fate of Lex.

He had learned that Lana had married Whitney about six years ago. His parents hadn't mentioned anything about the Marines so he thought that for whatever reason, this world's Whitney had opted not to sign up. He didn't want to risk worrying his parents any further by mentioning something that never happened. Here, Lana and he had never been really close, and his parents wondered why he wanted to know about someone he hadn't given any concern to in years. Knowing all the trouble he had caused Lana over the years and how their relationship had ended recently, he was grateful that she didn't have to endure a troublesome life.

Early the next morning, he ran to Miller's field and searched the entire grounds for most of the day. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the octagonal disc. He wouldn't let that stop him, however. With any luck, someone he could trust had found the object. Someone like Dr. Swann.

Now, the trouble was finding the man, if he was still alive in this world. He remembered sheer luck had brought the reclusive astronomer's attention to him in his world. Well, luck and Chloe's unending curiosity. But he couldn't even ask Chloe to help him research the man this time around. He was left to his own devices.

Spending hours on Google offered nothing. He would have to find another way to the man. He thought about the other members of Veritas. Just because the Luthors no longer seem to care about him, didn't mean the others had also quit. Perhaps one of them could lead him to Dr. Swann. He wasn't keen on contacting any of the Teagues, but perhaps Oliver had some information if his parents had been in the group.

Another search and he knew where to find Oliver, but it was too late to visit him that night. If Oliver didn't know of him, he didn't want to get on his bad side by waking him in the middle of the night. He'd have to wait until the next day to work on his mission.

* * *

_The setting was familiar. A townhouse his family used when they weren't staying at the mansion in Smallville. But it wasn't decorated like he had ever seen it. Normally, Christmas wasn't a highly anticipated event even when his mother was alive. She had often been too ill, so celebrating wasn't an option. All and all it was a low key affair. Practically nothing if his father was away on business._

_Now, however, a tall live Christmas tree stood in front of the picture window of the living room. And it didn't look perfect. Some of the ornaments were well crafted, probably marking the various tourist spots during the family's travels. But others were obviously homemade, dating the year of their first Christmas. None of the trinkets were spaced evenly from another ornament. And there was even a hole towards the bottom of the tree. Certainly, no worker had put this tree together. He touched a small porcelain bell, and was filled with pride that he had put that decoration on the tree this year before Lucas had a chance._

_Glancing around the room, he saw Lionel helping a younger boy with blondish-brown hair. They were putting together a train set. Even though, Lex knew that he'd never seen this boy before, his mind automatically relayed the information that the boy was Lucas and he was around ten years old._

_Over on the sofa, his mother was holding Julian in her lap. He held a stuffed bear and each time he squeezed the bear's belly, the nose would light up and make noises. Julian proceeded to squeeze several times and his laughter never wavered._

_Suddenly, Lex looked down and realized he was holding a large rectangular box covered in red paper. He tore into the paper and read the writing on the side. "A chemistry set?" He could feel his disbelief and happiness bursting forth in a smile._

_Lionel nodded. "I know how much you love to sneak down to the labs when you visit the office. This is to get you started. I'm almost positive you can't build an explosive bomb with it, but maybe you'll create one that causes smoke or a bad smell. Your mom has given me permission to turn the basement into your own personal lab, so long as it maintains proper safety standards."_

_Lillian added, "And you promise not to use either of your brothers as guinea pigs."_

The image began to blur shortly there after and Lex awoke to the view of his alarm clock. He desperately wanted to return to the dream where he felt safe and loved. But after a fewhopeless tries, he had to admit defeat.

He wanted to turn over but could feel Chloe spooning him from behind so he had to be careful. Slowly lifting his left arm, he used his right hand to roll her slightly out of the way, as he gradually twisted his body around to face hers. Once he was able to lean back against the headboard, he pulled her body back so she could lean into his side and draped her left arm across his chest. He laid his left arm around her back and placed his right one over her left. Somehow, he had managed this complicated hug all without waking her up. He wanted to take pride in himself, but figured it had more to do with her sleeping habits than anything else.

He never knew anything like this. One night stands didn't cuddle. And neither did any of his wives. That should have been the tip off. He was willing to do whatever it took during the courting stage, but once he felt the relationship was locked, he opted out. Yet it never occurred to him to wonder why his wives also made that choice. Perhaps he didn't want to think about to much when he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

He knew that Lana was the type to like closeness. Her personality demanded it, and in the beginning, he complied. But that hadn't last long. Shortly after she moved in, after finding out she was pregnant, the need for him to be near stopped almost indefinitely. If he hadn't been so confident in thinking that he had secured her, he would have seen that she had stopped trying to keep him.

But Chloe was the type who on the outside could hold her own, even at times when she most needed comfort. Maybe that's why he wanted to hold her as much as he was allowed. He hadn't been given free reign to touch her in a long time. All those times she needed comfort, usually because of what he had done, and he never even knew if someone else was fulfilling the task. As much as his jealousy would allow, he did want her to be held when needed. And now she could be…and by him.

Chloe awoke twenty minutes later and it didn't take much to convince her of the joys a joint shower. As an added bonus, she helped him shaved, something he was very nervous about having never needed to do the task before. He paid careful attention to her movements, and found her use of aftershave and lotion on his scalp to be valuable information. All in all, he believed he would be ready to go solo next time, and if he made any mistakes, well it wouldn't be the first time he suffered a head injury.

When he was finished dressing, he walked into the kitchen and was surprised when Chloe handed him a box of Captain Crunch from the cupboard. He was fairly certain that his favorite cereal was a secret in his previous life.

Grabbing the milk from the fridge, he decided to ask if Chloe knew anything about his dream. "Did I ever tell you about the Christmas when I was thirteen?" He guessed that was around the right age according to his brothers' ages.

Chloe finished her sip of coffee and thought before answering, "The one where you got a chemistry set. Why do you ask?"

So then it was a memory. A memory that he couldn't have possibly remembered from his old life and had no knowledge prior to when it appeared. He'd have to give some thought to what this meant, but first he had to give Chloe an answer. "I was reminiscing and remembering how happy I was in that moment." From the feelings in the memory, it wasn't a lie.

"I know how much chemistry intrigued you. If you want to hand the company over to Lucas and start working in the lab tomorrow, I fully support you." Her trusting eyes assured him that she would.

Overcome with emotion, he opted for a joke to ease the strange feeling. "I think I'll wait until Julian accomplishes his dream of professional baseball before I move onto a new career path."

"You laugh but Lucas is becoming more responsible." At Lex's lifted eyebrow, she added, "In comparison to his prior behavior."

They finished breakfast and after Chloe left for work, Lex went to his home office to think more about the dream-memory. If his brain was being filled with new information, there was a chance that he might forget his old memories. For the most part, he would welcome the chance, but he needed to be prepared if he met Clark in this world.

By all accounts, Chloe didn't know about Clark or his powers in this world. She hadn't spoken a word about him, and if they were as much as friends here as they were there, then he was fairly certain his name would have made an appearance at least once. From what he could decipher from last night's conversation, Chloe had always lived in Metropolis and Gabe hadn't been back to Smallville since he moved away for college.

Still, that didn't mean that Clark didn't exist. And even if he wasn't the Clark from his old world, most likely he still had the same powers and could be danger. Lex needed to be vigilant, so he wrote down everything he could remember about Clark, his powers, the caves, and the meteor rocks. While he was writing about the device, he realized that if Clark was from his old world and did want to get back, he might be able to use the device to do so.

Hopefully, just as no one before him had found the sphere, maybe no one had found it in this world. If he had just one piece, he could prevent anyone from taking away the life he had quickly started to love.

He was making plans to fly to Scotland when he caught sight of a picture of Chloe. Chasing across the globe for strange artifacts was the beginning of how he had lost her the last time. But he couldn't sit back and just hope that everything worked in his favor. He would have to get her involved but be careful about what he said. He could make her understand the danger of Clark when he showed himself, but for now as far as she was concerned they were taking a much needed vacation.

* * *

Lex entered the Daily Planet building and asked the receptionist where he could find Chloe. Whether her odd look was due to the fact that he should know or that he was there at all, he didn't know and didn't care. He found her at her desk where she was typing furiously. She was definitely in her element here. He was glad to see that some things never change.

He went to her side and read over her shoulder as she typed. After a few moments, she stopped and looked up at him. "I knew you were there. I just didn't want to lose my train of thought."

"Far be it from me to derail a budding journalist." He gladly accepted the soft kiss she gave him. "But I was wondering if I could pull you away for lunch."

Chloe walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. "Sorry, but Perry wants this done before the end of the day."

"What if I bought the paper and then you could come have lunch with me." He was joking but went through the motions of pulling out his cell phone as if to make the call.

"No offense but you owning the paper would probably do harm to my career. That's why we agreed that this paper was my world and LuthorCorp was yours. And would only cross when necessary." Done fixing her coffee, she walked back over to her desk to stand next to Lex. She smiled to let him know she meant no harm to the statement.

He couldn't help but think about the perceptiveness of her belief. He'd been so caught up in his feud with Clark that he had taken away her dream. That wasn't going to happen again. His smile showed that he wasn't wounded. "Okay, so no lunch, but I did want to talk to you about some plans for…"

He was interrupted when a voice called for Chloe. He turned around to see the Olsen boy looking nervous as he finished approaching. Eyeing Lex wearily, Jimmy said, "Here are those photos you wanted." He placed them on the desk and it occurred to Lex that he might not want to risk touching Chloe if he handed them to her.

Noticing the tension, Chloe thanked Jimmy and assured him that that was all. Lex felt it necessary to add "Goodbye, Mr. Olsen."

"Goodbye…to…you…too, Mr. Luthor…sir." Jimmy stuttered before awkwardly leaving the room.

Lex looked back from the door to Chloe with a curious expression. "Does he have a problem with me?"

Chloe laughed. "Gee, Lex… I don't know. He might, considering years ago you ruined mine and Jimmy's first and only date."

"I did not." Well, he didn't know. He probably did, but it was always good to deny until proven otherwise.

"Please, what did you think would happen when you showed up at the restaurant and invited yourself to stay and chat?" She gave him a knowing look, daring him to try and talk his way out.

Lex thought about what he might have said at the time to explain himself. "I wanted dinner and when I saw my good friend there, I didn't want to be rude. Besides, I don't remember you doing too much to stop me." True he didn't remember, and if he had stayed long enough to ruin the date, then Chloe obviously hadn't tried too hard.

Chloe relented, "Fine, you're right. The date was boring and I was grateful when you appeared. But that doesn't change the fact that it wasn't a coincidence. Since when did you eat at the local pizza joint? I know Lucas told you about the date just like I know you had him make sure no guy from school ever asked me out."

That certainly sounded like him. He made bigger mistakes in his life and if Chloe already knew all of this beforehand, then she most likely wasn't still mad. All the same, he should address the situation carefully. Maybe it was time to finally be honest about his feelings for her. "I was an idiot. I had feelings for you and I didn't know to handle them. So I did some things that were uncalled for, but you need to know that the entire time I wanted to be with you." He felt really strange admitting those feelings, especially in the middle of a Daily Planet staff room. He hoped there was more interesting news in the world than Lex Luthor proving he had a heart.

But as bright as Chloe's smile shown, he couldn't care about the rest of the world in that moment. His ruthless image be damned if she was happy.

"I knew of all that, Lex. You can't fool me. That was the first time when I realized you could return my feelings. And I'm glad that your jealous nature came through that night." She pulled him into a hug and a kiss.

He knew that he could be confident in her feelings, but he couldn't resist a teasing question, "So no regrets about not being with Olsen?"

"No regrets. I'm right where I belong." Not missing her chance to tease him. "I doubt it would have worked out for us anyway. He seemed like the type who was restless in long-term relationships." When Lex's face showed that he wasn't happy with that being the only reason she didn't pursue the relationship, she added "Plus he wasn't intelligent, witty or sexy like you."

He knew she was just stroking his ego but he liked hearing it. He been so caught up in learning more about their past that he almost forgot the initial reason for seeing her. "I was hoping you could get some time off. We can go back to Scotland. I think we both need a break, and I remember how much you loved it the last time." A few memories of Chloe had appeared to him earlier in the day, including a trip to Scotland. The same trip from which the photo he'd first seen in the apartment was taken.

"I'd like that, and I know I have vacation time saved, but remember we have that benefit tomorrow. We promised your mother we'd attend so we can't back out. And Julian's game is in a few weeks."

This was the first he'd heard about the benefit. He'd have to figure out what it was for in order to be informed. And he wouldn't break his promise to Julian, but a short break could be done. "We'll go to the benefit and then take the trip. And be back before the game. I really need this break now to clear my head." He couldn't say it was a matter of life or death because she'd worry, but in a way it was. If he didn't get that alien sphere back before anyone else, then this life as he knew it would be over.

"Okay, but if I want to put Perry in a good mood before I ask for the time, then I'd better finish my work." Chloe kissed him goodbye and then set back down to finish her work.

Leaving the building, Lex hoped he still had a chance to secure this world. And if didn't, then he was going to enjoy every minute of it that he had.

TBC

AN2: In case anyone is wondering about the discrepancies from what I inferred happen to Lana in the last chapter and what I said happens to her in this chapter. Chloe being in this world knows most of the truth while Clark can only assume, so in my head Lana married crazy-morphing Tina who somehow got away with it all. Hey, at least I didn't kill her this time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter stretches the rating to it's limit.

Chapter 5

Clark stared up at one of the tallest buildings in Star City. He wasn't sure how he would approach Oliver. From his research, Oliver was still a billionaire by day, and, Clark could only hope, disguised archer by night. If not, then he had nothing with which to bargain. Figuring that he had no other option but to go in full steam ahead, he started what could lightly be considered a plan.

Speeding past security, Clark ran to the top of the tower where Oliver resided in the penthouse apartment. He opened the door and walked through like he owned the place.

Oliver stopped his workout regiment when he noticed the strange man in his home. "I don't know how you got in here but you're leaving now." He walked to his phone to call security.

Clark did a quick scan of the apartment and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Oliver's cache of weapons behind a false wall. "If you call anyone, then I'll be forced to tell everyone about your secret identity, the one with a skill for archery."

Oliver gave him a curious look and put down the phone. "And how do you know about that?"

Clark knew that he'd have to open up to someone about his skills in this world, and Oliver had handled it better than most the last time. "It sorta has to deal with the same way I broke in here." Super-speeding to stand behind Oliver, he finished "I'm a bit different."

Oliver turned quickly to face his visitor. Being friends with Bart had kept him from feeling dizzy or surprised with someone so quick. It would certainly bust the little smartass' ego to learn he wasn't unique. "Okay, so you're quick mister…"

"Clark Kent. And I'm here because I need your help."

"Mr. Kent, I have to tell you that while your speed might be impressive to others. I don't feel it's enough to encourage me to help you." Of course, Oliver was willing to help anyone who could prove they needed it. However, with any luck, this guy could be a great asset to his team, and if pressured this Clark might reveal something that he normally wouldn't under other circumstances.

Clark walked over to the sofa and lifted it into the air with one hand. "Is this enough encouragement?"

Oliver smiled. That was certainly impressive. "What can I do to help?"

He sat the sofa down and considered how to approach the subject. Proving his abilities was easy. Asking someone to research their deceased parents was very different. But he had no choice. "I have reason to believe that your parents were once involved in a group known as Veritas. I'm looking for a man in that group by the name of Dr. Virgil Swann. It's vital that I speak with him."

Oliver gave Clark's request some consideration. "I don't know the whereabouts of Dr. Swann, but I do believe my father might. Since, I'll be seeing my parents at a fundraiser tonight, I'll ask. Even if you are right about this Veritas thing, how do you expect my father and by extension Dr. Swann to know it's as important as you say? How should I convince them that you're not just some remarkable guy with good research skills?"

Clark was thrilled to know that he was one step closer. But his excitement was dampened by the fact that Oliver's parents were alive, and he was once again trying to make a change. He remembered his mantra that this was for Chloe, and that he might be able to keep some of this world. "Make sure that Dr. Swann knows it's about Kal-El."

Oliver laughed, "If I didn't just see you lift my sofa, I'd say this conversation is very strange. I'll be back in town by tomorrow night. Just remember if I do this for you, then expect I'll need a favor from you in the future."

Clark nodded, "I understand. Thank you, you can't possibly know what this means to me."

When Clark left, Oliver shook his head. This was certainly one of his stranger days, but he didn't have too much time to reflect before his flight out to Metropolis.

* * *

As Lex waited for Chloe, he thought that, for once in his life, he excited about attending what was sure to be another boring fundraiser. He was eager to start the trip to Scotland, but being anywhere with Chloe made him enjoy life. He didn't need to make excruciating small talk as he searched the crowds for someone decent with whom to spend the night. Tonight, he was going home with the most gorgeous woman he would ever know.

When Chloe stepped out of their bedroom, Lex didn't bother to hide his stare as he traveled the length of her body in the elegant, form-fitting black dress. When he noticed the high slit cut just below her hip, he begged her to let them skip the benefit completely. As they exited the limo, he placed his arm around her and rested his hand slightly below her waist. Discovering there was no conceivable way for her to be wearing anything beneath the dress; he wondered how long he would last before convincing her to join him in the coat room. Half an hour? Hour… tops.

With more strength then he knew he possessed, he was able to calm down enough to make himself presentable as they entered the ballroom. The first few people they encountered were people he had met previously. Some even that Chloe must have met previously in some way or fashion.

He resisted the urge to groan in frustration when he spied Oliver Queen walking towards them. Chloe could make as many jokes as she wanted about him marking his territory, but as long as Queen appeared to be solo, Lex wasn't going to drop his arm from her side. Hell, even if Queen brought a harem with him, the blonde pretty boy was going to know that Chloe was off limits.

"Lex, it's been a while since we've both been at the same society function. This must be your beautiful fiancé that I've heard about." Oliver gave Lex a cursory grin before smiling seductively at Chloe. "It's a pleasure." Whether the pleasure was supposed to be for him or her, he didn't specify.

Chloe granted Oliver a tight smile before turning to Lex. With her eyes she delivered the message that Lex should finish introductions quickly so that they could move away from Oliver. Lex wanted to comply but didn't know the full circumstances of his relationship to Queen. "Chloe, allow me to introduce to Oliver Queen who I've known…for some time now." He hoped that would suffice. "Oliver, you are correct, this is Chloe Sullivan soon to be Luthor." Oliver was lucky Lex didn't have Clark's ability to shoot fire from his eyes.

Oliver face lit in a conspiratorial smile. "Lex doesn't want to admit how we would compete over who could score the most dates back when our fathers use to drag us to these events. Or how much it angered him that I always won."

Chloe clearly wasn't interested in listening to Oliver's boasting but her manners kept her in the conversation. "Is that so?"

"Yes, I even convinced Lex that part of the problem was that awful mop of red hair he used to have. So he shaves it all off, but I still got more dates. Shame it didn't help." Oliver laughed finished with laughter.

Lex noticed that Chloe's smile turned mischievous. "I don't know about that. I find his baldness attractive. And since Lex has managed to settle down and stop battling with you over how many gold-digging floozies one can bed, well then I'd have to call him the victor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I see Lillian over there and I want to say hello." She kissed Lex on the cheek as he told her that he'd meet her soon.

Both men watched her walk away, one immensely proud while the other stunned into submission. Oliver swallowed his breath and said, "Please tell me she has a sister."

Lex smirked, "A cousin, but Chloe is one of a kind, so don't bother. Trust me; I'm doing you a favor you don't deserve." With that he walked toward where Chloe and his mother were speaking.

Lucas was at the bar chatting with the type of girl the old Lex would have brought to this soiree. Probably on his fourth drink of the night.

Julian tried to pass by the group with a drink that clearly wasn't club soda or some other non-alcoholic beverage. Lillian stopped him and took the drink. "Where did you get this?" The question seemed rhetorical as she most likely knew the answer.

"The bar. Where else?" After receiving an un-amused, hard stare, he relented, "Lucas."

Lillian shifted her gaze to the bar and when Lucas caught her eye, he quickly decided to flee the bar. The group laughed at his hasty retreat, and Julian was told that both of them would be dealt with later. Lionel suggested Lillian dance with him to let off some steam.

After a round of schmoozing, Lex asked Chloe to dance. Holding her closely as the smooth sounds of the piano filled the room; Lex checked 'dancing with Chloe' on his mental list of activities that were gaining favor. The list had grown increasingly in the couple of days that he'd been in this world. To think that in a span of days, he'd found the love that he'd been longing for his entire life.

He pulled back a little to look into Chloe's eyes, enjoying her contented smile before she tipped her head to allow for his kiss. He probably had several moments to remember of times when they'd share kisses just like this on different dance floors, but to him this was their first dance together and he meant to savor every second. He felt the touch of her hands, the way her dress brushed against his legs, how her breath tickled his neck. He didn't know if he was moving anymore because he was too focused on holding her tightly. She wasn't a body that he would spin around the floor on autopilot. She was living ecstasy, in his arms, and he could dance with her anytime he'd like. Somehow, that made him want to more and not less.

Suddenly, the music had stopped and the beginning of a tango song started. Noticing the gleam in Chloe's eye, he winked and pushed her into a backwards walk as their feet glided across the dance floor. They spun in a series of alternating backward and side kicks.

Lex's body filled with excitement and passion as she lean against him. She wrapped one leg around his as they each leaned the other leg back in a pose that was sure to garner scandalous press come tomorrow. However, when she kicked her other leg up high to line almost perpendicular with his shoulder; he thought the press could be damned.

Dipping her slowly, he slid his hand down the side of her body, caressing from her breast to navel. Dropping his head down to kiss her neck before pulling back to stand them up straight together.

After completing several more twists and kicks, Chloe skimmed down the front of Lex's body, stopping in a bended knee split. She ran her fingers from the top of his chest, down passed his hips before turning them to tease his inner thighs. Before she could go any further, he pulled her up to press against his body. He turned her body, and they finished with her leaning into him at an angle and each having a leg bent with the other extended out.

In the back of his mind he could hear the crowd's applause, but what he noticed more was his and Chloe's labored breathing. As he stood to straighten them up, she whispered in his ear "Elevator or Coat Room?"

Catching her grin, his brain quickly supplied her meaning. Returning the grin, "Coat Room is closer," he whispered back.

She walked in front with his hands secured to her waist as they moved though the guests accepting praise and tried to behave like they weren't about to finish what had started on the dance floor.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Miracles do exist! They Do!

Chapter 6

Waiting for Oliver to arrive, Clark stared at the picture in the newspaper. His initial shock had wavered over a considerable amount of time, and now he was left with conviction. The Chloe Sullivan he knew would never behave so brazenly… at least not unless she was under the influence of some inhuman substance. She was strong and determined to go after any story that crossed her path, but she never risked a chance to behave like… well like a slut.

This was all Lex's fault. Clearly he had pushed her into this type of woman. She probably wasn't into Journalism anymore. He wasn't sure. He didn't read the story that followed with the photo because he was too busy between fuming and ensuring that his plan would work. But by all evidence he'd seen, Chloe was going to be nothing more to Lex than a trophy wife, just as he had pushed Lana into being.

Clark talked himself out of breaking into the Luthor penthouse and taking Chloe away from Lex forever. For one, he couldn't risk Lex knowing that he was aware this world wasn't right…if indeed Lex was also new to this world. Also, Chloe had no idea who he was, she'd never cooperate with him, would never believe what he knew to be true about Lex.

Clark had given thought to how unfair it would be to assume that Lex was as troubling in this world as he had been in their own. But then he remembered that he knew Lex's true nature. No matter what, there would come a time where Lex would hurt Chloe, and he refused to stand by and let that happen.

As much as he wanted to head straight into the war zone and be done with this, he decided his best option was to take a page out of Lex's handbook. He'd work in secret, do everything he needed to do, and when it was over he'd be back to his own life and Chloe would never know the trouble she once faced.

Sadly, he would have to give up his father once again, but what was done was done. He knew that was a part of his life and he'd have to accept it. He now knew it was his duty to do everything in his power to protect the world. The world that had existed before Lex had gotten a hold on that sphere.

He chanced one more look at the photo that had sickened him from first glance. What hurt him most was probably how happy Chloe looked. She had on her brightest smile, the one he'd only seen when she found a new a lead. But there was no lead there. Just Lex. And he couldn't place the look in her eyes. Lust, he knew he'd seen that somewhere once before. But something else…something he was certain he'd never seen.

Plus, he had to admit that Lex never smiled that earnestly in all the years Clark had known him. Lex's smiles always seemed to be holding something back. Probably owning to all the things he liked to keep for himself. But this was different. It was genuine, out in full force, and focused solely on Chloe.

This needed to be over soon.

Distracted as he was, he still heard Oliver walk up behind him and stare over his shoulder. "Luthor is one lucky SOB. That woman has a fire about her that is sure to make even the most rigid man bend to her will." Nodding to the paper, "I'd give anything to have her leg wrapped around me like that." Oliver winked at Clark before settling into his own chair.

Clark resisted the urge to hit his friend, and instead focused on the fact that Oliver spoke as if he knew her. "You've met her?"

"Mmm hmm. I was at that very fundraiser last night." He point to the paper. "Those two put on a quite a performance. Not to mention the gossip about where they had disappeared to once it was over. Showed up over an hour later, and only stayed long enough to say a few simple goodbyes." Oliver's expression had a mixture of awe, jealousy, and humor.

Clark was in no mood to hear anymore. None of it would matter anyways if all went as planned. "Were you able to get the information I need?"

If Oliver was upset about getting straight to business, he didn't let it show. "I spoke to my father, and when I mentioned Veritas and about you, he seemed very interested. Got right on the phone with Dr. Swann and set up a meeting for the two of you." He pulled an envelope from his suit pocket and handed it to Clark. "Here's the address. You're welcome to use my private jet but something tells me you don't need it."

Clark blanched at the mention of Oliver's father, another person here who won't be around at the end. But that wasn't his fault the first time around, and he knew sacrifices had to be made. He managed a smile at Oliver's joke, shook his head, thanked him, and left.

He had a mission to complete.

* * *

A few days later, Lex was once again standing in front of the fireplace that he used to spend countless hours of his life staring into whenever his world seemed to crumble.

But that wasn't the case this time. This very mantle had only once given him the answer he needed before, and if he was right would do so again. He ran his hand across the four diamond imprint in the concrete, and aside from the normal wear and tear, it didn't appear to have been disturbed. That added to the good fortune he'd been having on this trip.

The ancient Scottish castle was left unguarded, free to any public that wished to examine its walls. After all, it had no valuables; all had been taken by various owners over the centuries or placed in museums. No valuables that were made aware to the public. If he was the only one to have completed the puzzles in his time, then it was possible no one had done so now.

He had taken Chloe here on the pretense that it would be an interesting tourist spot. Scouting the place in the daylight would save him precious time for when he would come back at night for the sphere. And thankfully, for the time being, they were all alone. Apparently tourists preferred the summer over spring.

Speaking of his fiancé, she walked into the room from one of the doors that led to the main hall. "As beautiful as this country is, I don't think I'd be able to stand the cold for more than a few weeks." She came up to where his stood and pointed at the fireplace. "They probably kept this going year round just to keep the place somewhat livable."

Lex smiled at just how right she was. He took a closer look, noticing the differences in his old home. It was all concrete now, just as it must have looked centuries ago when occupied by some lord. No wood paneling. No stain-glass windows. It now looked as cold and dreary as the place used to make him feel.

Definitely something he was glad to give up.

"I suppose you'd say it has way too much space for us too." He may agree with her, but that wouldn't stop him from teasing.

"Lex, it could fit us, our children, both our families, Uncle Sam's entire regiment and still have room left over." She ended with that look that said he was crazy for questioning her opinion but she still loved him all the same.

As much as Lex sincerely doubted what she said was true, at the very least they wouldn't be living comfortably, not with Lois always around; he was rather concerned with something she slipped in without a care. "I'm sorry. I stopped listening after you said children." Again, not true, but he wanted to keep things light, just in case.

Chloe rolled her eyes as if this was a topic that she had participated in several times. "Knowing you, you probably purchase this place and insist on having lots of kids just so I wouldn't feel guilty about wasting space."

Lex tried to appear indignant, he really did, but somehow the idea of children with Chloe didn't seem as scary as it had once sounded when any other woman was in the equation or when it was just some unforeseeable notion of the future. He was really excited by the idea that Chloe wasn't the least bit adverse to the idea of having children with him, only the number bothered her. "I would do no such thing. Any children you'd be willing to have with me, I'd gladly take and would not pressure you." He didn't need to pull her into his arms and kiss her to prove his point, but it certainly wouldn't hurt anyone.

Slowly Chloe pulled back and laughed with feigned surprise, "This from the same man who said six or seven kids would be a nice start?"

Well, no one could ever claim that Lex wasn't ambitious in any life. "I was joking then Chloe. I think getting you pregnant two or three times will be enough."

Chloe accepted this with a nod and moved back into his embrace. However, when Lex couldn't help himself by saying "Of course, if we should have twins that that shouldn't count against the total number of pregnancies," she slapped him on the back of his head and pushed him away.

Lex rubbed the base of his skull and smiled at her as if he had something wrong. "What it's not my fault, that possibility is left entirely up to the mother's genes."

Chloe scoffed at him. "All the same, I believe the original discussion was that I would never live choose to live here."

"Doesn't matter, As long as I'm with you, I'd happily live…" He was stopped by Chloe covering his mouth with her entire hand.

"I swear to God, Lex, if the next words out of your mouth are 'in a shack' or something equally worse, I'll slap you again for being too sappy and a terrible liar. Both of which we know aren't true." At the teasing glint in Chloe's eyes, Lex knew that here words were meant in anger, but out of something she accepted as truth and never bothered her. Obviously, his personality had never caused her harm.

Indicating that he was waiting for her to remove her hand so he could finish, once she had, he said "in some townhouse or penthouse. We could have a winter cottage in the mountains and an island villa, but I don't think either of us could stand living in some two-story house in a small town or out in the country."

Chloe looked displeased with that image. "Definitely not. We're too much 'city people' to survive that kind of boredom." With that, she turned to walk out the door. "I'm curbing this discussion for now. I want to check out the rest of this castle." Lex continued to smile and followed behind, eager to see what she thought of this place.

They had walked up a corridor to the second level, stopping at different moments in their walk for Chloe to check for levers to secret traps and hidden doors. He was glad to see that her instinct to snoop couldn't be lost. When they entered the hallway, Lex walked ahead to look into the rooms, mentally acknowledging what he had done with them. He stopped in front of his old room, and turned to show it to Chloe but she wasn't behind him as he believed. Instead she was at the end of the hall, peering out over an open window.

"Lex, you have to see this view! It's amazing!" She barely looked up to call to him before going back to her observation.

Lex felt something in his gut telling him something was off about that particular window, and with a flash he knew why. He quickly strode to her side and pulled her at least three feet away and then kept backing her as far from the opening as possible.

Chloe managed to pull herself from his grasp and stared at him. "What's the matter with you? You pull me away for no reason and you look as if you've been punched in the stomach."

Lex tried to slow down his breathing as his stepped between Chloe and the window. He knew that was no chance of her flying through it now, but every little bit helped. "I was afraid you fall through."

Chloe looked down and felt guilty for being angry, but sometimes Lex was absurdly over-protective. She palmed his cheek and spoke gently, "That's really sweet, baby, but you don't have to worry so much. The window started at least three feet off the ground. I'd have to be standing on top of the opening to even chance a fall."

"This place isn't exactly secure. One of those stones could have been loose, and if you'd lost your balance, I wouldn't have gotten to you in time." He hugged her fiercely, shut his eyes and spoke in her neck, "I just... really don't need the image of you lying unconscious on the ground or in a hospital."

Chloe must have known that he needed this because she didn't move away or speak until he was ready to ease up. With a delicate grin, she took his hand and silently walked them back down the hall. They made a silent agreement to end the subject.

They passed the room he'd given to Lana that had also once been Kara's. Chloe had stopped at the end and walked him into the room that just so happened to be his. The place was completely bare, none of his sleek furniture or oriental rugs and heavy drapes, just wall to wall stones. Despite that, she looked around with approval. "I think if I had to live here, I'd choose this room."

"Really?" He hadn't forgotten what had just transpired but he needed to get his mind off of it, and he was still yearning to know Chloe's opinion.

"Yeah, I mean of course it would need some serious decorating, but all in all, the space is nice. It's not too large like that main living area downstairs, but not as cramped as the other rooms, seems like those were reserved for un-welcomed guests." Lex got a good chuckle out of that and Chloe was pleased that he was back in good spirits.

"And just so I know, where would you consider placing a bed in this room of ours?" Lex watched as Chloe considered this, please that she didn't bother to correct him on whose room it was. She eyed the space from the wall where the windows sat to the opposite wall of the hallway. Carefully counted her paces around the room, she stuck close the wall, ignoring the center. Finally, she stopped at a spot close to door but as far as possible from the windows.

"Here would be prefect, easy access to and from the door for when it's absolutely necessary and not too close to the windows so the sun doesn't wake me up before I'm ready. Still have plenty of space to move around as well." She smiled to herself, not paying attention to where was Lex was until he had snuck up behind her, and pulled her into his arms.

Kissing along her neck, he whispered, "Now that we know where our imaginary bed will be, don't you think we should christen it?"

Chloe leaned into his touch but still said, "Imaginary being the operative word. No matter what you do, I'm not having sex on this dirty, cold floor."

Lex whimpered a little and tried to find reason with her, "We could put our coats down. Or…" His eyes lingered over to the wall.

Chloe laughed and disentangled herself from him. "No way, it's still cold and I don't want to hear anything you could say about easily warming me up." She walked back to the doorway before stopping to look at Lex who was trying to calm himself down. "But I wouldn't object to going back to the inn and start practicing for getting pregnant."

She laughed as Lex grabbed her hand and started racing back down the hall.

* * *

Late after Chloe had fallen asleep, Lex snuck back to the castle. The inn he had chosen was not too far away from the mansion which proved not only necessary proximity wise for tonight but also for earlier that afternoon.

He clutched the crowbar he had managed to hide from Chloe this entire trip and brought it down into the concrete of the fireplace mantle. It took several good whacks before enough chunks of material had broken away so he could get his hand inside. With a sigh of relief, he grasped his hand around the sphere and pulled it out. Lifting his flashlight, he saw that it looked exactly the same as when he had found it weeks before.

He moved to place it on the floor so he could break it with the crowbar, but stopped just as he was leaning down. What if breaking the sphere reversed what had happened? He couldn't be absolutely sure that it wouldn't. He couldn't even be sure that it was breakable. He needed to study this artifact more before he decided on anything.

He knew that as long as he kept it, there was a chance that Clark could find it and figure out someway to switch the world back. But he couldn't risk blindly destroying his chance at having love.

He wasn't going to let anyone take away what he'd been trying to obtain all his life.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clark's meeting with Dr. Swann had gone as well as to be expected. He was more prepared this time around to understand the knowledge that the doctor had to offer. And luckily, the man had found the octagonal disc that Clark had used the first time around to unlock the secrets of the caves. Unfortunately, while Dr. Swann was more than willing to offer his services in helping Clark find the stones of power, he had no luck in locating them himself. Clark was going to have to work double time to make up the effort that had been given to him so easily by Lex and Lionel the first time around. Knowing there was no way to get to the fortress without the stones, and that nothing could be done until the fortress was resurrected, he could only hope that nothing went wrong while he searched.

* * *

Lex had never given much thought to sports. He had his box seats for the Metropolis Sharks when the need for making deals called for it. He went to one of Clark's games back when he thought there was a chance to repair their crippling friendship. Beyond that, it wasn't for him. Before the meteor shower, his asthma kept him from participating in various little league games and after, he preferred to stay hidden from crowds and be content with his Warrior Angel comics. The only comfort sports could offer him was in the form of a baseball cap.

Apparently, that had all been turned upside down in this world. Sure, he was never the star athlete his brother had become but after doctors had found away to keep his breathing problems at bay, he had dabbled in soccer. From what he could gather from his parents, video footage, and a few memories springing up; he wasn't working toward a promising career but it had given him the chance to interact more with his peers. He wasn't the outcast his original baldness had made him become.

And now he was supposedly one of his brother's most stalwart fans. He did his best to make it to every game and encouraged Julian to continue professional baseball as a career. Though he knew this must be true, it was hard to accept that belief when faced with his opinions now.

The weather was incredibly hot and muggy, and the sun was directly over his head. He'd have to thank Chloe for insisting he forgo the usual slacks and sweater that was his casual attire. Instead, he wore cargos (no way would he agree to shorts) and a baseball shirt with the team's mascot of a cougar on the front and Julian's number on the back. And of course, the ever necessary baseball cap. He was currently going against every fashion statement he'd ever made, but damn if he wasn't comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could be with the feeling of dust in the air.

Added to the knowledge that he was completely out of his element, he had the visual of Lionel talking admirably with fellow parents and proudly announcing he had fathered the pitcher. The only times he resembled the man he knew was when Lillian had to stop him twice from arguing with the umpire over some bad calls. Where was the Lionel who would purposefully schedule a business trip just so he wouldn't have to play father to his son? And even as jealous as he was that Julian got to see this side he didn't, he couldn't find it in him to hate his father. It wasn't as if this man had suddenly decided to be a father. He wasn't the Lionel who favored Clark over his own blood. This Lionel had been there for his sons. He had the memories to prove that Lionel had been there for every one of his soccer matches, every debate match, and every remark of how proud he was when Lex had closed a deal. And not because it was expected or he wanted people to perceive him as the good father, he was there because he wanted to be. If there was anything that Lex could hate it was the fact that he had to be aware of these things second hand through muted memories and grainy images.

"What did I miss?" Chloe's voice startled Lex out of his thoughts.

"Oh, we're down by two runs because the coach wanted to put the relief pitcher on the mound. I think dad's going to have a few choice words for him after the game." After she laughed, he noticed the food she currently held in her hand. "What's that?"

Chloe's eyes shot to the hotdogs on reflex before she gave Lex a quizzical look. "Your usual?"

"Right, I knew that. I just didn't see that it had all the right ingredients first and now I see that it does." He knew that sounded stupid but he prayed Chloe wouldn't make a deal out of it. Carefully he held his hand out for her to hand him the right one, not wanting to push her questioning any farther. She must have chalked it up to him being purposefully weird because she handed him his lunch without further comment.

Lex took quick note of the sausage-shaped sandwich covered in a sloppy meat substance, thick red and yellow liquid and some weird chunky green paste. He didn't want to arouse Chloe's suspicions again so he bit into the sandwich and did his best not to spit the food back out. This was supposed to be his favorite baseball snack after all. The mixture consisted of too sweet and biting, tangy flavors. He swallowed carefully trying to get the bread off from where it was sticking to the roof of his mouth. This was going to be the last time he ate this. Grabbing his coke and taking a quick sip, he managed to wash away as much of the lingering flavors as he could. From now on, he'd make up something about how his taste must have changed. Not a total lie.

Wanting to distract Chloe while he dropped the leftovers through the bleachers, he made a show of looking around and asked if she knew where Lucas had gone.

"Don't know. I haven't seen him since the first inning."

Mission completed, he answered, "Oh well, wouldn't surprise me if he's getting some cheerleader knocked up as we speak."

Chloe scoffed, "That's quite a feat even for your brother considering there are no cheerleaders here. Besides, what makes you think he even goes for that particular fantasy?"

"Sadly my brother hasn't acquired my more creative tastes. As much as he loves to play the bad boy, he's into the more pedestrian aspects of desire." He finished with a smirk as he let his eyes linger over her body.

Taking a quick look to see that his parents were too occupied to overhear them, she shot him a teasing smile, she answered, "I see, so this must be your not so subtle way of telling me you'd like me to fulfill a fantasy tonight."

Opting to speak the truth, he said, "It's already been fulfilled."

Chloe knew there was something more to what Lex was saying, but she didn't think a baseball game was the appropriate time to get into a deep meaning conversation. Instead she lifted the mood with a joke, "I guess that means you don't want to be play mad scientist and naughty lab assistant."

"Well, I'm definitely not going to turn that offer down." He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Lex had left the bleachers to make a quick phone call to check in with the LuthorCorp laboratory. The project to discover more about the sphere had only begun a few days ago, and he knew his scientists were hampered by the fact he refused to suggest a connection between the sphere and the meteor rocks. He knew the damage the rocks could do and if he could delay that for a while, he would. In the meantime, he had the scientist focus on the elemental origins…not from Earth obviously but perhaps some kind of remote connection to something find here, and test the strength as much as possible without actually breaking the thing. They were urging him to approve more intrusive testing but he had ignored every suggestion. For the moment, he'd rather the sphere remain intact then know anything more about its powers.

He could only hope this decision wouldn't be his downfall.

He didn't notice Lionel's approach until the man had clapped his shoulder. Trying not to make his father aware of his current worries, he said "I thought you'd be busy watching the game."

"I was, but your mother insisted I'd leave her sight until I could keep from making a derogatory statement about the umpire." He gave Lex a look as if to say 'what could he possibly do?'

"So you're stuck here until the game is over then." He said with a knowing smile.

"Sadly" Lionel answered with a nod. "Is everything okay? I noticed you looked agitated while speaking on your phone."

Realizing he couldn't fool his father wasn't new, but the man's worry over something being wrong with his son and not relishing the moment was still taking some adjustment. "There's an important project that's very…delicate. I'm not sure if everything will work out and I don't know what to do to ensure that it does. And I really need it to go my way." All those times before when he thought his life depended on the success of his work meant nothing compared to now.

Lionel took a moment before asking, "I see. Is there anything specific you want to explain?"

Lex honestly never believed he would have a meaningful conversation with his father. He'd given up on it years ago, but now he just really needed someone to understand in some small way. "No, it's very complicated. I'm not sure if I can explain even if I wanted. It's just…have you ever known a time when your life was completely out of your control and no matter how much you wanted, you couldn't take that control back?"

Lex was surprised to see that Lionel actually appeared uncomfortable as he thought about how to answer him. Finally, Lionel looked him in the eye, "Yes, when I had to tell your mother that I had cheated…I never felt more helpless in my entire life. As much trouble as your brother can cause, I could never regret the circumstances that brought him into our lives. I hated having to hurt Lillian, but I knew there was never going to be a way to reconcile the two instances. I had to hope that she'd forgive me…give her total control of our life in that moment. I was incredibly lucky in that she not only took me back but accepts Lucas as her son just as she does you and Julian. I don't recommend ever finding yourself in such a situation but no matter the circumstances, you just have to trust that those around you will stand by you."

Truly easier said that done, and though Lionel never said as much but he did seem to know right where the heart of the problem lied. Lex couldn't lose his family. He couldn't lose Chloe.

* * *

"That was an amazing game! Julian was in his element. Sometimes, I think he just plays so well so all the girls will jump him afterwards." Chloe said hoping to force a smile out of Lex who she noticed had been a little off toward the end of the game.

Lex did off a small laugh, "Yeah, by the way, thanks for making sure Lois had left town before the game."

"I figured you didn't want to listen to how hot your little brother looked in those tight uniform pants." This time she was rewarded with a completely disgusted flinch from her fiancé.

He wrapped his arms around her. "This is why I love you. You can always anticipate my needs."

"Speaking of which, is there something you want to discuss? You seem awfully worried." Her eyes were filled with worry and a determination to make him better. He never felt more loved.

Reaching up to tuck a piece of fallen hair behind her ear, his hand lingered on her cheek. "No, I know what I need right now. I was hoping we could forego that fantasy we talked about before and opt for something different."

Chloe recognized the tension and that he wasn't as calm as he wanted her to believe, but she also knew that the best way to get him to open up was to give him the time he needed. Pressuring him would just shut him up tighter. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

He took a breath. "I'd like to just forget about the rest of the world right now. Unplug the phone, lock ourselves in the bedroom and just pretend that we're hiding out. Make it our own special…safe house. Just us."

She leaned into his body for a kiss and said, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

As they lay in bed with him holding Chloe in his embrace and she leaning her head across his chest, Lex finally approached the subject that had been worrying him since that first night he had dinner with his new family.

"Chloe, do you think if things were different that we'd still be together?" He tried to pose it as one of those random philosophical questions but he wasn't sure if he had kept the fear out of his voice.

"What do you mean? If we met differently? If I wasn't a reporter and you weren't a businessman? If one of us was a vampire?" She glanced up at him with a teasing smile and he couldn't resist laughing before kissing her the top of her head and she settled back down.

"No, I mean if somehow…we were on opposite sides…if we were like… enemies…would you ever be able to accept me…could you fall in love with me?" He gave up caring if he sounded weak. This answer could very well break him and he wouldn't be ashamed to admit it.

Chloe knew he wanted a real answer so he'd never believe an automatic 'yes' and she couldn't honestly say she would without more information. She turned over to look him in the eye. "I guess I'd have to know some more about this scenario. We're we always enemies or was there any chance that we saw good in each other?"

Lex took a moment to pretend like he was imagining this hypothetical world. "There was…we were friends, partners…but something happened. Loyalties were divided and we had to go our separate ways."

"Do you still respect me…even when you're, I assume, still wanting to hurt me because I'm an enemy…do you at least still respect me?" To anyone else it would seem sound silly but Chloe knew Lex, and no matter what world he could imagine…the one where he didn't see her as an equal was the one in which they would be doomed.

"Always," he answered without hesitation.

She loved the unwavering admiration in his voice. She took a moment to revel in it before continuing. "Do you think I would still have respect for you?"

This could be where he'd lose her. "I think, you would hate some things I'd do…but I don't think you'd ever think I wasn't worthy of your time."

Giving more thought to her next question, she asked "do you believe you had good reasons for what you may have done?"

That question shocked him. No one had ever asked him why. They merely chose to believe that he just wanted to help himself. "I do…I know my methods would have been questionable…hell, even downright wrong, but my reasoning would have never faltered."

Chloe took in all the information. She didn't know why Lex needed to wonder about a world that never existed but she could understand the need to know that when the future was unpredictable, there would always be hope to keep what one wanted most in their lives. "In that case, knowing you as I do…knowing that in any world you're persistent about what you want…and knowing that in any world, I'd be willing to listen to you explain your reasons…I think there is a strong chance you could convince me of your love for me. And I'd believe somewhere in my heart that if I loved you in any way before, I could love you again…if I had even stopped the first time around."

Pulling Chloe to him, Lex poured every ounce of love in their kiss. Hours later when Chloe had fallen asleep and he had thought over everything she had said, he knew exactly what had to be done.

His choice was made.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Looking out over Metropolis from his office window, Lex was trying his best to make Chloe agree to dinner. "Please, I promise you it will be relatively painless. We'll have dinner, make conversation, and with any luck both of us will survive the night."

He listened to her sigh before she stated, "You say that now, but the next thing I know one of us will speaking to the other through a plate glass window."

He didn't bother to hold in his emotions about just how unwilling she was to go on this date. He was certain this was all for show and by the end of the call she'd agree. "If you do this for me, I promise to be kind to Lois the next time I see her…just once." He quickly made sure to add knowing how thin his patience was when considering her cousin.

While he waited for her to consider the deal, he heard someone enter his office. He knew of only one person who could get by without alerting anyone to his presence and would be so rude as to barge in without notice. He also knew this day would be coming, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his plans or his good mood.

Chloe finally responded "You have to be nice for the entire time that she's in town. And tell Bruce that his date better have at least attempted to take the SATs."

Lex laughed at her obvious disgust for Bruce' type. Hopefully, he had improved since last time. "Deal. I love you." It amazed him that he could say that first without fear of it not being shared.

Chloe readily answered, "I love you. See you tonight. Bye." Of course, it was a million times better once those words were indeed returned.

Saying goodbye, he took his time to bask in his happiness before turning around to face his visitor. "Okay, Clark, let's get this over with because I have plans."

Ever since Clark had rebuilt the fortress and been told by Jor-El that only the sphere could return the world to what it had previously been and that it was currently in Lex's possession, Clark had been searching for the right approach to make him see reason. Force might work but it also might push Lex further away from the cause. He would try to appeal to Lex's sense of logic and save force as a last resort.

Trying for his most pleading look, Clark carefully approached Lex's desk. He tried to reign in how much that phone call bothered him, especially Chloe's last response. "Lex, you know this isn't our world…this isn't how our lives are supposed to be. Just give me the sphere so we can fix everything."

Whatever he was expecting of Lex's reaction, it wasn't full throated laughter. Eventually Lex was able to get up from his seat and stand in front of Clark. "I knew you'd come at me with that, but it still doesn't change how incredulous you sound believing it to be true. Think through your memories. Can you tell me the first time you met Chloe?"

Clark wasn't sure what game Lex was playing. Of course he knew when he first met Chloe. They were...well the age didn't matter as long he knew that the first place he saw her was…that was odd. He was blanking on the information. He remembered his parents, Pete, Lana, random people in the community but not Chloe. He knew Chloe was important to him but couldn't grasp on one memory of why. As if he knew he knew an answer to a question asked of him but couldn't for the world of him remember what that answer was.

Lex smirked at Clark's obvious discomfort. "I thought so. I remember the first time I kissed Chloe. We were on the rooftop of this building. I was showing her how amazing the city looked from up there. She had the most remarkable smile when overlooking the globe on the Daily Planet building. I just leaned in and kissed her." He didn't really want to share the precious memory with anyone but he needed to make his point.

Clark could feel the bottom of his stomach dropping out. He had to ignore the feeling or he wouldn't stand a chance against what Lex was saying. "That doesn't mean this is right. I know I have to protect Chloe. I have to fix the world."

"Do you really know that or do you just think that's what you're supposed to do? Have you stopped for a second to see that no one has a problem here but you? Chloe is happy. She has her job, family, friends and someone to love her completely. Loves her enough to make sure she stays in a world where she's appreciated. You want to send her back to that hell where not even her fiancé will stick out his neck for her?"

"You're the one who fired her!" Clark knew it wasn't much of a defense but it was all she had.

"Because she was too busy covering for you instead of working for her career. Luckily in this world, she doesn't have that compulsion to put your needs ahead of her own. And face it Clark, this isn't about Chloe. If it was, you would have held onto all your memories of her. This is about stopping me."

"You're dangerous to everyone you meet," Clark said with conviction.

"So are you," Lex said with equal fervor.

The statement cut Clark exactly as it was meant to do. He did often worry if life would be better without him around, but he couldn't let go of the idea that life for Chloe would certainly be worse with Lex than with him. If reason couldn't work, maybe pride would.

"So this is how you want to win Chloe's love? By default?"

Lex had to give Clark credit for not giving in but he had time to prepare while Clark was flying by the seat of his pants. "It won't be by default. If you'd been paying attention, our memories of this world are replacing the ones of the old. Soon, I'll forget my most painful memories, and all that will remain is how Chloe and I fell in love as we always should have."

Clark flew at Lex pinning him to the wall with intense hatred, but Lex had taken precautions. Before Clark could realize what was happening, Lex hit a clasp on his ring, opening the lead casing to reveal green meteor rock. Clark immediately lowered his hands from Lex's shoulders and backed away to a more comfortable spot.

Lex didn't even try to hide his humor at Clark's pain. "Well, I'll admit I won't allow myself to forget everything. I have to do what's necessary to protect my family."

"You selfish bastard!" Clark hissed through the discomfort.

Lex fiddled with his ring so that the lead covered the rock once again. He wanted Clark to be well aware of his next words. "Yes, I am selfish. I want those I love to be fortunate and I want to share in that good fortune. Because to be truly selfless, you have to be indifferent to others. Have to know that what you do for others will have no effect on you. It's impossible to live like that. It's inhuman."

Clark didn't offer anything else so Lex made his final point. "And none of this matters anyway because I've already destroyed the sphere." He returned to his seat and let that information take effect.

Clark looked sharply at his opponent. "You're lying."

Lex folded his hands together and stared Clark down. "Even if I am, I'll never allow you to change the world back."

Clark schooled his features trying not to show how worried he was that Lex would defeat him. "This isn't over, Lex. No matter what. I'll do everything in my power to set this right."

"I'd expect nothing less." Lex smiled knowing the rewards of this life would be well worth the fight.

The End

AN: Yes, this is the end and this is the way I always intended this story to end. Sorry Clarky, sometimes we don't get to fix things just because that's how we want them to be.


End file.
